ABSTRACT ? INFORMATION SYSTEMS SHARED RESOURCE The Duke Cancer Institute Information Systems (DCI-IS) shared resource provides critical information systems and expertise to support DCI members with the clinical, translational, and basic biomedical research. The goal of the resource is to deliver comprehensive computational support that provides DCI investigators the breadth of technology to accomplish their research goals. DCI-IS is available to DCI members and their laboratories and personnel at no charge. Support for DCI-IS comes from a combination of Cancer Center Support Grant, DCI and institutional funding. In addition to infrastructure, DCI-IS provides DCI members technical support, application and hardware assistance, and consultation for database development, application development, and web development. The resource provides call-in support, assistance, and consultation for electronic data capture (EDC), database development, application development, website development and server provisioning. In addition to application and data server support, DCI-IS provides support for large scale servers and software for the DCI's Biostatistics and Bioinformatics shared resource. DCI-IS leverages the Duke IT and Informatics resources, including Duke Health Technology Solutions (DHTS), Duke Office of Instructional Technology (OIT), Duke Office of Clinical Research (DOCR), and other institutional groups to leverage enterprise-level IT expertise, experience, and resources to efficiently meet the needs of DCI members. Several primary benefits of DCI-IS for DCI members are: 1) an agile, experienced team, highly skilled in cancer research- related IT; 2) specialized support; 3) 21CFR Part 11-compliant electronic data capture (EDC) system development; 4) user training and ongoing support; 5) expeditious responses to complex and intricate requests; 6) provisioning of infrastructure; and 7) hardware and software to meet the computing needs of both DCI members and other DCI-based shared resources. In 2018, DCI-IS provided services to 164 investigators, 100% of whom were DCI members, accounting for 100% of usage, from all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of DCI-IS by DCI members contributed to 138 publications over the current project period, 23 of which were in high impact journals (Impact Factor>9), demonstrating the value of DCI-IS services.